What if: Spider-man and Silver sable
by NeoTyson
Summary: The what if short-story of Spider-man and Silver Sable *will be short until future notice*
1. Prologue

What if: Spiderman & Silver Sable

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Prologue

My Name is Uatu The Watcher, you made know me for my narrating of the Marvel What If series. Today I wanted to go back to and explore a certain what if that I did which was the What if Spider-man never married Mary Jane but married Black-cat. For those who never read it you can either go read it or just read the short version I'm about to give.

…

In that What if, Peter Parker decided not to marry Mary Jane due to a serious injury she receive from Alistaire Smythe's spider-slayer which made him believe that she wouldn't be able to defend herself against his enemies, if they uncover his identity, and worries that he would be responsible for her death. Eventually after calling off the wedding, him and Black-Cat restarted there relationship to where he proposed to her, hoping that eventually she would temper her reckless behavior and being able to defend herself. Unfortunately Black-Cat decided to go Mary Jane's place and started bragging about her engagement to Peter not realizing that a man had overheard their conversation. Having the knowledge that MJ was engaged to Peter Parker combined with the information from Black Cat's public rant, he has managed to uncover Spider-Man's secret identity and thus was ready to give the secret to someone for a high price.

Later, Peter and Felicia had gotten their names change to "Peter Palmer" and "Felicia Harvey" during their honeymoon which it doesn't last too long since Felicia was not happy. So they return to New York and resume patrol as Spider-Man and the Black Cat and that helped get Felicia in a better mood. Peter realizes that she is love with "Spider-Man" not Peter parker but hoped that she would come around to love him. As time went by, Peter tried his best with making the marriage work but it had so many problems like them not being able to live together because of their identities and Black-cat being jealous of Mary Jane which cause Peter to start feeling disappointed.

The informant ends up telling the Vulture Spider-man's secret identity to collect his payment but is instead kill by Vulture. He then uses the information to get back at Spider-man by one detonating a bomb in Aunt May's house, which he calls Peter and informs him that he knows who he is and two go after Felicia. Spider-man fines him back at the apartment and sees it fill with knockout gas and was about to kill her when he appears and severely beats him. The Vulture didn't care what Spider-Man does to him thus telling him that if he doesn't kill him, someone will due to Black Cat's reckless behavior. Filled with rage, Spider-Man prepares to deliver the death blow until the just-arriving Silver Sable tells him to stop. With her is Paladin and the Sandman. They have been tracking the Vulture for the bounty and happen to find him just in time. After he calms down, Spider-Man takes Felicia's unconscious body and leaves for an isolated rooftop.

When she regains consciousness, Peter asks her a few direct questions. Felicia reluctantly admits that she "may have" mentioned his name when she "ran into" Mary Jane, but claims she didn't reveal his secret identity. Angrily Peter reminds her that there are indirect ways of doing that, one of which she has chosen. All it takes is the wrong person to overhear two public figures arguing over a common boyfriend, which ultimately leads to this. Peter had then reached his limit with Felicia and ends their relationship, swinging away. Felicia is in tears as he leaves, weeping over "Peter" instead of "Spider".

Peter considers going to Mary Jane to discuss what a wreck his life has become but decides against it. He later arrives at the Symkarian Embassy to collect his part of the reward for the Vulture. Silver Sable notices his demeanor and uncharacteristically offers to be a sympathetic ear. An hour later he has given Silver the basics of his dilemma and they realize that they have both experienced tragedy in their lives that have motivated them to live this type of life.

Several days later the Vulture stages an escape from Ryker's Island Penitentiary. He barely makes it to the first wall before he is killed in cold blood by an unidentified assailant. His last words are "Spider-Man".

Outside MJ's apartment, Peter was going to try to talk to her but is caught by the Sandman, who with Silver Sable, accuse him of killing the Vulture. He denies this knowing he didn't do it, but they don't believe him. Mary Jane appears in the alley having ditched her date to look into the commotion. She backs up Spider-Man's claim, having known him for a long time. Silver orders her to leave, but MJ refuses until Spider-Man is released.

At this point, Spider-Man escapes Sandman's hold and the alley erupts in gunfire. Felicia swings in and saves MJ from being hit by any stray bullets, taking her to the first-story ledge. She admits that she killed Vulture not Spider-Man. When Silver accuses her of taking MJ hostage, Felicia tells them that's not her style and tells MJ to crawl inside the next window. On her way to the window, MJ slips and begins to fall. Spider-Man instinctively saves MJ from her fall and Paladin shoots Felicia three times in the chest, thinking he she try to kill Mary Jane, and cause her to fall to the ground. Spider-Man wants to take Felicia to the hospital but she tells him that it wouldn't help; Paladin's too accurate. With her dying breath she tells Spider-Man that she did what had to be done and that she loves him. Spider-Man looks up to a tearful Mary Jane. They silently exchange one last look before MJ turns the corner and walks away. Silver Sable escorts Spider-Man away from the arriving press, eager to get a statement from him about the death of the Vulture and being cleared of any charges.

Im sorry that I basically told you the story but this is really useful to the what this story is from. You see after the death of Black-cat I saw that Spider-man and Silver Sable had gotten into a relationship but I didn't see what cause it or do they last together. So I want you to join me as we travel to about a year after the death of Black-Cat to see how a new relationship began.

Overview came from comics/reviews/what_if_ writer kevin hollander


	2. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

The Reunion

**Uata:** **It has been a year since Peter Parker aka Spider-man had lost his ex-wife Black Cat and seen Mary Jane since she had move out of New York. During the 1 year, certain things had happen: Peter told his Aunt May that he was Spider-man due to the accident at her house, though she was disappointed that he didn't tell him sooner, she understood why he kept it for so long and she wanted him more careful during his super hero duties. Peter as well began to have a mind frame of not wanting to get close to a girl for they could end up the same fate as Felicia which also was the same with not getting close to people that he meets. Also he hasn't seen Silver Sable in a while (after finding out that Peter was Spider-man) and kind of avoided her even though they shared each-others hardship and gotten closer during the year. So with all that said, Let see on this present day what takes place for a special reunion should occur.**

*Peter's Apartment*

"Well it's about time J.J gave me some type of raise, taking pictures of me is worth way more than what he was paying me," A frustrated Peter Parker said as he made it back home to his apartment.

*signs* "Who am I kidding I'm getting real tired of paying for this small apartment especially the amount of money they are charging me with. Yet what are my options I mean Aunt May decided to stay with Mary Jane's aunt so that's an issue in itself, plus what happens if someone bad finds out my secret identity again I would be putting them both in danger." Peter thinking out loud to his self.

Peter then walks outside and climbs up the top of the apartment to get some fresh air until he started thinking about Felicia and Mary Jane.

"Man I can't believe it's been a year since I lost them. The time that it seem like Felicia was starting to fall for me, and not just Spider-man, she ends up dying in my arms. Then Mary Jane decides she wanted to move out of New York and she didn't bother telling me where even her aunt didn't tell me, but then again it was probably for the best between me and her since I don't know what I would do if I lost her because of my hero life as well." Peter went on not noticing someone heading towards him, "I miss them but I know they both are in better in places now, I just wish I didn't have to feel like I have to do everything on my own."

Just then he heard a familiar voice that shock him, "Well maybe if you wasn't trying to avoid me maybe you wouldn't have to Peter Parker."

Peter jump and turn quickly in his fighting stance only to relax knowing who it was, "Sable I didn't know you was back in town, what brings you by?" He was actually happy to see her and thought she was still beautiful but never would say it to her personally.

Silver Sable as well found Peter attractive but unlike him at times she didn't mind flirting with him but held back at times in the past for she understood that it wasn't the time since he had lost his wife. "Well I have assignment down here which is a big one so once I'm done with this I'm going to take a nice long vacation from finding bounties and I figure you would want it on this last one. Plus I wanted to see since you know it's been a like year since we last seen each other." Silver Sable told him as she walk a little towards him.

Peter started to get nervous with her coming close to him, "Really? W-what kind of assignment?" He ask nervously.

"I was asked to take down a very tough villain, someone you made know, and with your help I think we could have a chance at beating him and the reward is huge so it would be worth it." Silver Sable told him hoping he would agree once she show who the villain was.

Peter wasn't known for being a hero just for money but he also didn't want Sable taking on someone who she can't beat on her own so with that he responded saying, "Well if he's tough then I don't see why not, plus I would hate if something bad happen to you since I care about you." (DID I JUST SAY THAT) Peter couldn't believe he said the last part out loud.

(Did he just say that?) Sable though to herself, she knew she started to have feelings for him but wasn't sure if in return that he felt the same way since he was still getting over Black-Cat.

"I'm glad that you accept my offer and that you care to not see me get hurt, I haven't receive the location of the target but until then I believe we need to start training together to understand our strengths and weakness." Silver Sable told Peter knowing that villain they are going to face won't be easy even for Peter's strength.

Peter nodded, "Yea that would make sense, though it would be nice to know who the target is so we can properly prepare better."

Sable knew fully who the target was but didn't want to tell Peter due to one he made turn the offer down immediately but wouldn't blame him and two this was close to only chance that she could spend time with him since they haven't gotten a chance to due to her busy schedule. "All I know that he is suppose to be a very strong foe since they haven't given me the targets name yet but when I find out I will let you know as so as possible." She said hoping that not telling him would back fire.

"Well that's odd but oh well I like surprises anyways haha, so when you want to start sparing?" Peter asked her.

Sable smiled and answer, "Well I have a gym at my manor we could train there if you like we can head over there to train."

"Sure that sounds…." as Peter was talking he was interrupted by a beep sound coming from his pocket which was his phone ringing.

Peter: Hello?

J.J: PARKER I NEED YOU TO HEAD TO THE OLD ABANDON WAREHOUSE NEAR THE BUGLE AT ONCE! A SOURCE OF MINES SAID THEY SAW SOME THUGS GOING IN THERE WHICH ONLY CAN MEAN THAT WALL CRAWLER IS BOUND TO SHOW UP WHICH MEANS I NEED PHOTOS!

Peter: *sign* I'm on it J.J. *click*

"Well sorry about that, we made need to do a rain check on the training for tomorrow," Peter said as he rush off the apartment and switch to his costume.

"Wait Peter!" Sable try to stop him but he already took off, she knew he could handle his self but she figure this would be a best time to study his fighting style and help him just in case, with that she took off after him.

*An hour later*

Spider-man mange to find the warehouse that J.J was telling about and got there when it almost started to get late so it will help not worrying about innocents getting hurt. Not realizing following him was Silver Sable on her motorcycle.

"Well this look like the place, I know I had my invitation somewhere," Spidey joked as he was heading inside the building. As he went in, setting up his camera, he notice no one was inside which was strange knowing that J.J source wouldn't lie about something like this.

"Hmm if this was in a movie someone would spring a trap just about…. NOW" As he was talking, his spider-sense went off allowing him to dodge a bullet coming from a thug who behind him were 7 other thugs throughout the room. Sable got there just in time and wanted to see how Peter could take out the thugs and help him if need to.

"Oh nooo its like Spider-man is again face with overwhelming odd oh whatever would I do?" Spidey said with sarcasm as he shot a web at the first thug and threw him to another.

_(Sable saw this and started thinking the way he always is brave enough for a challenge is actually hot)_ "Get him!" a thug said as they went after him.

Spidey then jump and kick one of the thugs in the face, dodging another ones punch. He then saw some boxes and threw them at 2 other thugs. (4 more thugs to go) One of the thugs went to shoot him but that just made Spidey's spider-sense go off and went straight to the roof. "Awww can't reach me from the ceiling can you?" Spidey joke and jump down fast on top of him knocking him out." _(Sable was already impressed with his skills and mainly was just enjoying him all together, she started to think that maybe he didn't need a partner which made her wonder would he ever, after fighting the target they are going to face, want to have an ally with him again knowing how hard it was to lose black-cat? It must be hard for Peter to want to have people he cares for helping him but she couldn't stand the though of anything happening to him)_

"Six down one more to go bring me your best shot if you dare," Spidey told the last thug who out of fear started to run away. "Now that's no fun," He said as he shot a web line on his back to pull him towards him only to jump and cause the thug to hit the wall knocking him out."_ (Sable thought dang if he had stamina like that I wonder how good he could be in…. but her thought was interrupted as she notice another person coming with his hands charging and looking to see Spider-man tieing up a thug not aware yet)_

"SPIDER-MAN BEHIND YOU!" Silver Sable yelled trying to warm him. Spider-man looked and ask "Sable!?" only to get hit by small electric blast that sent him flying toward some boxes.

"haha, get up wall-crawler I'm not done beating on you yet," said a voice revealing Shocker (one of Spider-man's main villains)

Spider-man got up to see him and responded, "*cough* Shocker, nice to see you too."

"Oh you like that huh? Well hold still because you are going to enjoy this next blast, but not as much as I will," Shocker said shooting another blast only for him to miss thanks to Silver Sable grabbing Spider-man and saving him.

"Are you alright," She ask in concern. Spider-man looked at her and answer, "Well anytime I see you how can I not (AGAIN!?) I mean because I know you got my back when need to!" This actually got Sable to blush a little for this is the second time he flirted with her.

"If you two love birds done chatting, I got plenty of electric blast that comes with a shocking treat!" Shocker said trying to joke but failed as Spidey and Sable got into a fighting stance with Spidey asking, "Now you see Silver Sable why my enemies need to leave the jokes to me?" with her responding, "Yes indeed Spider." This cause Shocker to throw a blast at them but they dodge it again but this time the blast hit an explosive box that went off and started a fire.

"Oh great look what you did Shocky you going to get this whole building on fire!" Spider-man said knowing that he will only have certain amount of time to beat Shocker before they all get burn alive.

"If it means getting rid of you and your snow flake girlfriend then I have no problem with that," Shocker said as he threw another blast at him missing.

"Spider-man we have to end this quickly," Sable said with Spider-man jumping beside her. "Okay lets hit him with one strong attack," Spidey planned as they charge at Shocker dodging his attacks. Just as he got close he was able to web his eyes allowing both him and Sable to throw one strong punch at his face sending Shocker flying to the wall taking him out.

"Well that seems like all the time we have, we really should do this again more often Shocky," Spidey joked as he web him up and grabbing his camera.

"Yea Spider I think we need to get out of here now!" Sable reminded him as the flames started to get worst. "Oh yea right," He said as they found an opening window and jump out the building just in time before the building exploded. They both heard sirens from firetrucks and police so they decide to leave Shocker where the police are able to find him. They left on Silver Sable motorcycle where Peter was getting nervous about how fast she was driving.

Sensing his fear, she told him, "You know you can hold on to my waist if that will help you feel comfortable." Peter decided to as he held here waist tight but gentle realizing that her body felt good which made him blush when she flirted with asking, "you must really like the way I feel Peter (referring to him accidentally poking her from feeling her body)"

Noticing the silence, she change the subject, "you know it was fun watching you in action but it was real fun teaming up with you, if we did this more often, we could make a great team." she said with a smile.

Peter thought it about it, she was able to handle her self pretty well but the though of his former wife dying pop back in his head, for he knew he felt something for Sable but he wasn't sure if he could deal with losing her ether.

"Yea we could, let just see how it goes when we start training tomorrow," Peter said as Sable nodded understanding that he wasn't fully ready for that yet.

*Back Peter's Place*

When they made it back to Peter's place, Sable looked at the building as she still wonders why would he still live there wishing he would move somewhere that's more peaceful and relaxing.

"Peter you sure your okay living at that apartment?" she ask him.

"umm it's not the perfect place but at least it's somewhere, but don't worry I'm fine." he said trying to rest her nerves but knew it didn't work.

"I see, Peter if you ever need anything I'm here for you," she told him as the words touch his heart. "Thank you Sable, get back safely alright." he said with a small smile.

She smile back saying, "I will" as they hugged each other. The hug was nice comforting until they looked each other eyes they both started blushing as they realize how close they were to each other so they decide to part ways.

As Peter went into his room and laid down, he couldn't help but think that he almost kissed Silver Sable. It pretty much obvious that she has something for him but he didn't know if it was just flirting or more but what about how he feels for her. It has been a good amount of time since he lost Felicia but he wasn't sure if he was ready to see other people knowing how his super hero life can put his close love ones in danger. With that much in his mind he went to sleep looking forward to tomorrow.

*Peter's Dream*

?: Peter… Peter… *A woman shape figure stood in front him

Peter: That voice it sound so familiar but it can't. Felicia? *Looks to see if its her*

?: You got that right lover, its me well more like a spirit of me. *The figure shows its self as his former wife Felicia*

Peter: Fe-Felicia I… *She puts her finger on his lips to calm him down*

Felicia: I know this is confusing but I'm just a spirit in your dream, this was the only way to talk to you for maybe one last time. I need to tell you its okay, I know the feelings that you have for Sable are growing. I know you made think you betraying me for seeing someone else but you have to understand like I do its been a year since I past and I hate leaving you alone but if there is a way to keep that from happening again I would take it because that's how much I love you. Silver Sable I truly believe is someone who can protect her self and love you not just as Spider-man but as Peter Parker, so don't be afraid to let those feelings grow Peter because I'm okay with it.

Peter: *starts crying* I miss you Felicia, I sometimes feel like it was my fault that you died if I never gotten into that fight…. *Felicia hugs him closely holding back her tears knowing she had to stand strong for him*

Felicia: It's not your fault, I was a selfish dumb girl who took for granted the most incredible man to ever be with. That mistake made had cost me my life but I don't regret anything that we have and I want you to be strong for someday we will see each other again but until then continue being my Spider-man and try to open up more for me okay.

Peter: *fights back tears and smile* Okay I will try, and if this is the last time we can talk like this I want you know I love you Felicia.

Felicia: *smiling back* I love you to my amazing Peter Parker.

*Dream ends*

**Uata:**** Okay so I made had use a little of my power to allow Peter and Felicia have one last ****conversation but you can blame me. I feel it was a for a good cause and any decisions Peter makes from here on out would be on his own influence not mines. As far as him and Silver Sable, I sense so far that sable does have strong feelings for Peter and I believe she will be the one to bring them together due to Peter's shyness. The villain they will face will be what triggers the romance I believe but how exactly I don't know but we will find out when that day comes!**

_**Author note: Well I'm finally got this chapter up so let me know how you feel about it, as of right now this will be a short story unless a lot of people ask for it be longer as I got 4 other stories going on.**_


End file.
